


"So won't you, please?"

by DestielSnot



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Band, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bandom - Freeform, Caregiver Frank, Crossdressing, Daddy Dom/Little Boy, Fandom, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frerard, LGBT, LGBTQ, Lemon Gee, Little, M/M, Oral Sex, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, cgl, daddy - Freeform, ddlb, little gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielSnot/pseuds/DestielSnot
Summary: "Don't make me take you home and punish you."---Or where Frank brings Gerard as his plus one to one of his works' dinner parties, and Gerard doesn't listen.---Based off of the dialogue prompt "Don't make me take you home and punish you." A short Frerard ficlet.I am taking requests. Just tell me the ship and prompt and it'll be published. (If I'm comfortable with the request of course (which usually I am.))





	1. The Business Party

Frank sighed as he ran his hand down his face in annoyance. He hated work events, especially dinner parties. They were awkward yet necessary for him to attend.  
His coworkers practically forced him. The only plus side being he could bring a plus one, and his plus one was his little, Gerard. 

"You almost ready baby boy?" Frank asked after giving himself yet another once over in the mirror. He chastely adjusted his tie for the umpteenth time, fiddling with the knot. He ran his tattooed fingers through his gelled back hair once again, attempting to straighten out the strands that had started to curl. He always felt self-conscious at the damn parties, everyone was always dressed all fancy and their makeup and hair was done to perfection. He already looked different enough, what with all of his tattoos - his piercings long abandoned per request of the company that he worked for. He was just glad they even decided on hiring him, especially with how he looked. 

Gerard walked into the bathroom, his reflection showing his position behind Frank.

"You look good daddy." The yellow-haired little stated as he placed his chin on Frank's shoulder.

"Thank you baby. Let me take a look at your outfit." Frank replied, turning himself so he was facing Gerard properly. The little was wearing a kohl-black collared dress with long sleeves. The skirt of it landed mid thigh and held small ruffles of lace and his waist was adorned with a skinny light brown leather belt. His pale legs were on display and his feet were clad in brown boots that had a slight heel to them. He looked beautiful, like usual.

"Stunning. You want to bring your paci and stuffie for the car ride?" Frank asked after placing a small kiss to Gerard's cheek. The little shook his head and looked down at the ground. Frank knew what that meant; he wanted to say something but was embarrassed to.

Frank placed his hand under Gerard's chin, his thumb resting just under his bottom lip as he raised the little's head up.

"What's wrong baby boy?" Frank queried, his eyebrows slightly furrowing once he saw the look on Gerard's face.

"Jus' don' wanna embarrass you with that stuff at your work daddy."

"You could never embarrass me, Gee. Just keep on your best behaviour and daddy will be proud, okay?" Gerard nodded and immediately smiled, his thin lips stretching to reveal some of his small teeth.

"Good. We should probably leave now so we get there on time. Don't forget your paci and stuffie." Frank led Gerard out of the bathroom and into their connected bedroom. The little was quick to grab one of his favourite stuffie's and his light yellow paci that was on their nightstand. Frank just grabbed his phone and wallet. Usually when Gerard was well-behaved on their outings, he'd get the little ice cream or a treat from the store afterwards so he wanted to be prepared.

\---

Frank helped Gerard into the passenger seat, buckling him up and making sure the strap wasn't too tight against his chest before closing the door and going over to the driver's side. The ride to the company building didn't take long, only around twenty minutes which Frank was grateful for. Gerard didn't handle long car rides well, he got bored easily and would always fiddle with the radio or the CD's in the glove box. It would sometimes get frustrating, especially when he threw his tantrums after being told to stop.

Frank parked into a free spot in the slightly crowded lot. He could already hear all the chatter and he hadn't even gotten out of the car yet. After turning the vehicle off, he got out and helped Gerard out as well. 

"You sure you don't want to bring in your stuffie?" Frank asked for the third time. Gerard replied with a nod once again and pouted.

"Said I don' wanna already." The little replied with squinted eyes. Frank just huffed and said a small 'okay' before grabbing a hold of Gerard's hand and entwining their fingers together.  
The both of them walked to the entrance of the building. The party was being held in the large lobby of the bottom floor so they wouldn't have to really travel around.

Once inside, semi-loud classical music could be heard playing from some form of stereo system and people around talked with others. 

"Keep on your best behaviour baby boy, okay?" Frank stated as he glanced over at Gerard. The little just nodded enthusiastically and grinned. 

Not too long after entering the lobby, people started coming up to Frank and making conversation. Most of it was random business talk, only the occasional 'how's life' or 'what's going on with you' was asked. Gerard was already starting to get antsy. His daddy wasn't paying him any attention at all and it was frustrating!

The little tugged on Frank's hand but got no response which only aggravated him even more.

"Daddy." Gerard whispered quietly, moving his body closer to Frank's. Frank gave him 'the look' quickly before going back to his conversation with one of his female coworkers. 

Gerard just pouted and stared at the woman his Frankie was talking to. She was very pretty, with shoulder length brown hair and dark grey eyes. The little instantly disliked her with a strong passion. They were already talking for over ten minutes and that was enough of his daddy's time, in Gerard's opinion. 

"Daddy."

"Frankie."

"Daddy."

Gerard repeated a few times, only loud enough for Frank to hear.

"Can you give me a moment?" Frank asked his coworker, Leslie. The woman just nodded and smiled, leaving the two to go grab another glass of champagne.

Gerard smiled happily when the woman left but that was quickly replaced with a frown when Frank turned to him. 

"You.. are being a very bad boy Gee. What did I tell you before?" Frank asked with his nose slightly scrunched up because of his punim. 

"But you were ignoring me Daddy, and wouldn't listen to me at all!" Gerard said with a huff, his free hand going to rest on his hip.

"Don't make me take you home and punish you, Gee." Frank started. "This is for my job, I have to talk to all of these people. I'm not ignoring you."

"But-"

"No. You listen to daddy." 

Gerard complied and stayed quiet for another forty five minutes but eventually, he started acting up again. Constantly tugging on Frank's tattooed hand or whispering a quiet "daddy" in his ear.

Frank was talking with two other male coworkers but had to excuse himself and Gerard.

He pulled Gerard with him, the little following close behind as they walked out of the building.

"I warned you multiple times, Gee. And you didn't listen, like a bad boy. So when we get home, you're getting twenty spankings." Frank uttered out once they neared his car. He opened the passenger side door and helped Gerard in, buckling him up like before.

The care ride was rather silent. The little usually talked Frank's ear off but he knew he was in trouble so he stayed quiet. Frank hated having to punish his baby boy but it was necessary when he acted extremely stubborn and didn't listen, especially after tonight.  
He wouldn't let up, no matter how many times Frank had asked him to. His little knew the rules and the consequences of when they were broken.


	2. The Punishment

Frank kicked off his shoes by the door, as did Gerard. The little was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, anxious for his punishment.

"You know the drill. Go wait on the edge of the bed while I get ready." Frank stated as he began to undo the tie that felt rather suffocating all of a sudden. Gerard quickly left towards the bedroom, already knowing what to do. It was simple, underwear off and then you wait for daddy. 

Once Frank was done, he went to their bedroom. His little was sat on the edge of the bed, his hands gripping the bottom of the dress tightly and his head down.

Frank sat down beside him, patting his lap. Gerard hastily got into position, his belly resting on Frank's thighs and his butt slightly in the air.

"Good boy. Dress up." Frank commanded. Gerard was quick to comply, pulling the hem of the dress up to his waist so his ass was basically on display.

"You're gonna count and say thank you after each hit." Frank said, rubbing Gerard's ass lightly. The little nodded, covering his face with his hands as he waited for the first hit.

Frank's hand came down only somewhat hard on his little's right ass cheek. While this was a punishment, he didn't want to hurt Gerard too badly and they had safe words set up for whenever a punishment was needed.

Gerard counted after the first hit, muttering out a quiet 'one, thank you daddy.'  
Frank smacked down harder then before, this time on the opposite cheek. The hit sent tingles all throughout Gerard, causing the little to whimper under his breath before continuing to count.

\---

_SMACK_

"20, th-thank you d-addy." Gerard was practically sobbing now, his ass a pretty bright red shade. Frank's hand print was stained on both once pale cheeks.  
Once the final blow was given, Frank gently rubbed over the sore and stinging marks soothingly.

"You did so well baby. You get a reward okay?" Frank started, maneuvering Gerard so that his little was laying belly-down on the bed.

"First I'll put some cream on you so you'll feel better." Frank stood up to go retrieve some ointment from their connected bathroom.  
When he got back, Gerard was only sniffling, his sobs having died down.

Frank uncapped the cream, dolloping a decent amount onto his hand and gently rubbing it onto Gerard's red ass. The little let out a relieved sigh, lifting his head up from the blankets and glancing over his shoulder to look at his daddy.

"All done." Frank stated once he had finished applying the ointment, capping it back up.  
"Thank you daddy. 'M sorry for acting up."  
Frank smiled at his little, placing the ointment tube on the nightstand before speaking.  
"I would say it's okay, but you already know I don't tolerate you misbehaving. Especially in public, with all of my colleagues."  
Gerard sat up carefully, his head kept down.

"I know daddy. Forgive me?"  
"Of course I forgive you. You took daddy's punishment well so you get a reward." Gerard practically lit up at that, his body straightening out as he looked at his daddy.  
"Really?" He asked, at which Frank nodded and hummed.

"Can.. can daddy touch me then snuggle time?" The little asked, his face heating up, a cute pink blush spreading across his cheeks as he fidgeted with the hem of his dress.  
Frank smirked.  
"That what you want baby?"  
Gerard nodded quickly.  
"Then daddy will do that for you. Why don't you get undressed and I'll do the same?" Frank said, already starting to unbutton his white shirt.

The little practically pulled off his dress in record time, not caring about accidentally tearing it. He tossed it onto the floor then sat patiently, waiting for his daddy to finish undressing.

Frank had slipped out of his slacks, leaving himself in just his plain dark blue boxers. He got back onto the bed, sitting on his knees in front of Gerard.  
"What d'you want baby? Daddy to eat you out or touch your little cock?"  
The little blushed, spreading his legs a little as a hint.

"You gotta speak up." Frank stated, giving Gerard a knowing smirk.  
The little brang his hand down to his entrance, his fingers lightly grazing his tight hole.  
"I.. I want daddy to touch me here."  
Gerard glanced back up at his daddy before continuing.  
"With his tongue. Please?"

"Course baby." Frank replied, leaning over Gerard's body just to place a kiss to his cheek.

He got himself settled again, lifting his little's thighs and hooking them onto his shoulders so he was almost face level with his entrance.  
He blew a teasing breath of hot air, watching the pink ring of muscles flutter and clench around nothing.

Frank slid one of his hands to Gerard's hip, the other on his thigh to keep him in place. The little let out a quiet whine in anticipation.  
Frank chuckled, dropping his head forward to give a tantalizing lick to his entrance.

Gerard's breath hitched, shifting to prop himself up with his elbows. He liked watching his daddy eat him out.

A quiet moan slipped past Gerard's lips once Frank's tongue finally prodded in, licking his walls.  
Frank pulled his tongue out, rimming his little lightly before going back in.  
"D-daddy~" Gerard whimpered out, his eyelids hooded as he felt his daddy's tongue push in even farther.

The little's body shook when a wave of pleasure washed over him, his eyes fluttering shut. Frank continued to eat him out, his tongue practically diving in greedily.  
Gerard panted quietly, his little toes curling a little on his daddy's back as he tried to ride Frank's tongue.

His hips tried rutting down, Frank's grip on him keeping him still.  
"D-daddy please, please! More please!" The little begged, unsure of what 'more' meant, though Frank knew exactly.

He pulled his head back, licking his lips to remove the excess drool that was starting to form and drip down his mouth.  
"You want daddy's cock baby?" Frank asked, voice low which sent shivers down Gerard's spine.

"Yes, yes yes!" The little whined, biting his bottom lip to keep his voice down afterwards.  
Frank spit onto his hand, coating it in saliva since he didn't want to get up to get lube.  
He spread the cloudy liquid between his fingers before shoving three into Gerard's entrance. He was only slightly loosened from Frank's tongue so he needed a little more prepping.

The little gasped sharply, riding down onto his daddy's fingers every time he'd thrust them in.  
"More, more daddy!" He basically shouted out in a needy tone after a few moments. Frank pulled his fingers out, using both of his hands to slip out of his boxers and discard of them onto the floor.

He spit onto his hand once more, rubbing it onto his achingly hard cock. He was already leaking small drops of precum, the tip of his member a dark shade of red.  
Once he deemed himself lubed up enough, he shifted his body and lined his cock up with his little's entrance.

Gerard's body tensed slightly once the tip of his daddy's cock entered him, his own member resting against his stomach, precum pooling just below his belly button.

Frank slowly pushed in, giving his little time to adjust before pulling out only to nail back in.  
Gerard's mouth formed a small o-shape as he moaned out, his eyes squeezing shut.

Frank set up a nice rhythm, thrusting in and out at a fast pace. He rolled his hips just perfectly, the hot tip of his cock grazing right into Gerard's prostate. The little screamed, his hands reaching out to grab onto the sheets beneath him while his toes curled even more, his little feet planted flat against his daddy's back.

"Such a good boy for daddy." Frank panted out between thrusts. "Taking my cock so well." He leaned his head down to connect his lips with Gerard's collarbone. He bit down on the pale flesh when the little squeezed his walls around his cock.

"L-love daddy's cock." Gerard whimpered, his own hips continuing to push down in time with Frank's perfect thrusts. His little body jolted every few moments every time a rack of pleasure surged through him, tingles following suite.  
"S'all yours baby." Frank muttered into Gerard's neck, trailing small love bites up and down the pale column.

Gerard let out a sob of pleasure when Frank reached his hand down between them to grab his cock, flicking his wrist in time with his thrusts.  
It was all too much for the little, the biting, the continuous pounding of his prostate and the sweet friction on his little cock. He couldn't help but sob out, tears streaming down from his eyes even after he squeezed them shut.

" 'm close baby, God - you're so tight." Frank let out a low moan, his rhythm become more sloppy after a few more minutes. He was so fucking close, every squeeze of Gerard's tight heat sending him closer to that wonderful edge. He could feel his stomach tensing, tingling coils starting to unfold while sweat started to drip down his back.

"Daddy!" Gerard screamed, his eyes shooting open as he came hard into Frank's hand. His ass clenched around his daddy, milking him out of his orgasm.  
Frank's hips stuttered as he too came, filling Gerard's ass up with the sticky white liquid. He rode out his high, his hand still flicking his little's cock lazily to help him ride out his own.

Eventually the both of them came down from their post-coital bliss. Frank pulled out before he could overstimulate his little, plopping down beside him and letting out a blissed sigh.

Gerard's body spasmed lightly, his little toes uncurling as well as his fingers. He turned to face his daddy after a few moments, moving closer to him and snuggling up to his side.  
"How you feeling baby?" Frank asked, his voice a little rough.  
"So good daddy. Thank you." Gerard replied with a little content smile, his hand coming up to rest on his daddy's belly.  
Frank chuckled, turning his head so he could fully look at his little.  
"How about we take a nice hot shower and clean up then we can snuggle all night?" Frank queried, his little automatically nodding yes at the idea.

\---

Once they had finished showering, Frank turned off the faucets. He pulled the shower door open, getting out first so he could wrap a towel around his waist before helping dry his little off.

He smiled when Gerard giggled as he towel-dried his hair. It was one of the cutest sounds Frank had ever heard.  
"All dry. Let's go put on some pajamas." Frank said while tossing the towels in the hamper after having dried off himself as well. The both of them walked back into their bedroom.

Gerard stood patiently, waiting for his daddy to pick out pajamas for him to wear. Usually his nightwear consisted of one of his daddy's t-shirts and some panties or undies. Sometimes if it was really hot they just slept naked.

Once Frank had picked out both his and Gerard's pajamas, he walked over to his little.  
"Here you go baby." He said while handing the clothing to him. Gerard happily took them with a smile, pulling on the comfy silk undies and his daddy's band tee shirt.  
Frank slipped on a pair of boxers and a random shirt as well.

He picked up Gerard playfully afterwards, causing the little to giggle out loud. Frank couldn't help but grin at the beautiful sound.  
He threw him down onto their bed gently, getting on after and wrapping his arms around him.

Gerard smiled at Frank, leaning in and nuzzling his nose against his daddy's chest, taking in his lovely scent.  
"Tired daddy. Sleep." The little muttered into his chest, peppering little kisses along his skin.

"Sleep tight baby." Frank stated, reaching his hand up to swipe some blonde hair away from Gerard's forehead so he could place a kiss there. Afterwards he tilted over, turning off their bedroom lamp.

"I love you Gee." Frank said more to himself before closing his eyes and trying to get some rest, already knowing the little was asleep against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is barely edited, so if there's typos please let me know! Thanks for reading! (And please, comment!) (Also if you want to roleplay hit me up here, at tumblr at destielsnot or Instagram at destielsnot.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is barely edited, so if there's typos please let me know! Thanks for reading! (And please, comment!) (If you want to roleplay, hit me up here, on tumblr at destielsnot or Instagram at destielsnot.)


End file.
